Solve for $x$ and $y$ using elimination. ${5x+2y = 44}$ ${4x-2y = 28}$
Answer: We can eliminate $y$ by adding the equations together when the $y$ coefficients have opposite signs. Add the equations together. Notice that the terms $2y$ and $-2y$ cancel out. $9x = 72$ $\dfrac{9x}{{9}} = \dfrac{72}{{9}}$ ${x = 8}$ Now that you know ${x = 8}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {5x+2y = 44}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${5}{(8)}{ + 2y = 44}$ $40+2y = 44$ $40{-40} + 2y = 44{-40}$ $2y = 4$ $\dfrac{2y}{{2}} = \dfrac{4}{{2}}$ ${y = 2}$ You can also plug ${x = 8}$ into $\thinspace {4x-2y = 28}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${4}{(8)}{ - 2y = 28}$ ${y = 2}$